


Broken but Not Alone

by TheBrothersRowe



Series: Fractured [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Mutilation, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Based on...THAT scene in episode 3 if you don't save Louis. I was a bit disappointed Violet didn't have a bigger reaction, so here's my version of the scene. I love their friendship, and I had to add Clouis while at it.





	Broken but Not Alone

Clementine rushed into the prisoners deck, glancing around anxiously, not far behind her, was Minerva, AJ, and Violet. Clementine glanced around, when two familiar voices caught her attention. "Clementine?" Omar gasped out. "Holy fuck." Aasim gaped. She turned around, approaching the door as the two boys walked forward. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, looking at the two in concern. AJ glanced at Omar, "He doesn't look hurt.". "I... yeah. Yeah, we're alright." Omar said, his relieved look fading, "Take care of Louis, he's...he's in rough shape.". An instant look of worry passed over Violet as she noticed Louis wasn't sharing a cell with the two. "Where is he?" She asked.

Minerva walked to a cell across from them, unlocking it. Violet wasted no time, moving past Minerva, and into the cell. The ginger was caught off guard by this, watching her...former girlfriend enter. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. Clem gave her a skeptical look, not trusting her at all. "It isn't long until Dorian comes back." She stated. Slowly nodding, Clementine entered the room.

Violet stood still besides the bed, looking forward. The blonde was tense, a complete look of worry over her face. Clem entered as well, gasping softly seeing Louis in the corner. The two girls looked at each other, before slowly approaching him. "Lou..?" Violet hesitantly asked, taking lead. Clem felt her heart clench up, looking at him. "Louis. Louis?" She asked, almost able to touch him. 

Just as she reached out for him, something struck her in the back of her head. Clem fell to the ground, gasping, slowly blacking out. She fell besides Louis, while Violet attempted to go to her. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Violet shouted as Minerva pointed her crossbow at her. "I'll kill you Violet, don't test me!" Minerva shouted. "Cut the bullshit, don't do this!" Violet's yells was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

A pained gasp left Clementine as she woke up, groaning as she slowly came too. Grunting, she pushed herself up, looking around. Glancing at the door, she saw Violet by the door, clutching her bloody shoulder. Did...did Minerva shoot her? Violet turned around, gasping seeing Clem awake. Clem groaned, looking around when she saw Louis, her eyes widening. Blood ran down his chin, there was so much blood. Tears stained his cheeks, eyes still tinted red. His arms were wrapped around his legs, and he was trembling.

He made...a strange mumbling noise as he looked at her. Violet quickly came over, while Clem moved to face him. "Louis?" Clem asked, sitting on her knees. Oh god, what happened? Her heart ached looking at him. He whimpered, getting up to hug her. Violet stepped back slightly, giving them space to hug. Even if no one else knew, Violet knew how close the two were. Louis whimpered as he clung to her, Clementine slowly wrapping her arms around him too. After a few moments he pulled away, and Clementine took his hands in hers. Louis slowly looked up at her, giving a weak smile, teeth bloody. God, that smile broke her heart. He was clearly hurt, yet here he was...smiling for her.

Violet came forward, her voice wavering. "W-What the fuck did they do to you?" She asked, scared for her best friend. Louis moved slowly, making the strange noise again when Aasim shouted over him. "No! No, don't!" He frantically shouted, making the two girls look back, "They...they cut his tongue out.". A bout of nausea hit Clementine, while Violet was seething. "He...he wouldn't stop fucking talking." Aasim explained, voice wavering.

Her heart broke in half, tears threatening to leave her. "Oh, oh my god..." Clementine's voice cracked, looking at Louis, "I am so...so sorry, Louis." She said, looking him in the eyes. He just whimpered, looking her in the eyes. "We're getting out of here, okay?" Clementine stated, trying to keep her voice calm. He needed something to lean on, she had to stay calm. She had to stay calm for Louis. Louis sniffled, nodding slowly. "Let's get you home." Louis nodded, giving a weak smile.

Clem gave a gentle smile, when the boat creaked. Louis' eyes widened in horror, frantically scrambling back into his corner. He whimpered, hugging himself as Clem attempted to calm him down. Violet was at a loss for words, staring at Louis. All her anger had been washed away, seeing how terrified the once loud and happy boy was. "Clem." Violet gently moved in front of her, looking at Louis. She had an idea. Sitting in front of Louis, she put a hand on his shoulders, making him glance at her for a moment. "Never mind the darkness. Never mind the storm. Never mind the blood red moon." Violet began singing, making Louis weakly glance at her. She was scared it'd only make him more upset from him losing his tongue, but she kept going.

Staring at the blonde girl, Clementine got up, starting to look for a way out as Violet did her best to sooth the shaken boy. Dammit, this shouldn't have happened. Clem remembered him playing the piano with her only a few days ago, hehe...tricking her into blowing on the strings. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and she turned away to rub her eyes. "Don't let them see you cry, don't." Clem whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes raw to stop the tears. She had to be strong, be strong for them. Taking a quivering breath, Clementine started look around the room for a way out. Her hands shook hearing Violet try to soothe Louis with the song. This never should have happened.

And then the time came. Fueled by a new rage against Lilly as she took AJ. This woman had done so much to harm Clementine and this group. Killing Doug, taking the twins, killing Mitch, taking her friends, hurting Louis, and NOW TAKING AJ?! She wasn't going to fucking stand for this. While Omar and Aasim distracted Minerva, she began to pry at the rusted wedges that held the door together. Getting the metal plate of the door off, she turned back to face the other two in her room. Violet sat besides Louis, giving a determined nod. 

Standing back up, Clementine didn't bother with words. She shouted, charging forward, ramming the door into Minerva. The girl let out a shocked yell, falling to the ground. Clem glared down at her, before moving to free Omar and Aasim. "Clementine, behind you!" Aasim shouted as she pulled the lock off the door. Clementine turned around in shock, yelling as Minerva tackled her down. "You're going to get everyone killed!" Minerva shouted, taking out her knife. Clem gasped, struggling against the girl. A pained yell left Clementine as the knife dug into her chest, and she glanced behind them. Violet picked up Minerva's crossbow, looking conflicted for a moment.

Closing her eyes, Violet fired the crossbow, Minerva screaming as the bolt tore through her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Violet rushed forward, and suddenly held out a hand for Clem. Her amber eyes widened, slowly taking the girls hand. Violet looked down sadly at Minerva, biting her lip. Shaking her head, she moved, heading back into their cell. Grimacing, Clementine picked up the knife, turning to the others. Violet stepped out of the room, Louis leaning on her. "We need to go before that bomb goes off." Violet explained. "There's a bomb?!" Aasim gasped out. "I can't, I need to go back for AJ." Clementine stated, going to leave, when a hand grabbed her.

A shock ran through her from the feeling, making her turn around. Louis had his hand in hers, holding her back as a worried look stuck on him. Frowning, Clementine walked forward. "I have to go Louis, I need to get AJ." She stated. He whimpered, looking at her tearfully. "I know you're worried...I have to do this though." Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss on his chin, "I promise, I'll see you on land.". Louis whimpered, nodding slowly as he left go of her hand. "I'll come back, I promise." Her heart ached watching the four leave, and with a deep breath she ran deeper into the ship, looking for AJ.


End file.
